A day in the Keep
The group has been selected to help out about the keep for the next few days. Each team takes time out from exploration to do this and ensure that everything runs smoothly. You will be given the choice of several jobs to complete each day by Alistaire Goodman. Each task is worth 100xp. '' ' ' 'INTRO: In the keeps courtyard, Alistaire once again introduces himself to the crowd of adventurers. He assigns exploration detail to several groups. When he finishes, they leave and he then turns to your group and about three other teams still in the hall. Alistaire explains that while the exploration and search for resources is important, they still have a community to run. With a lack of organizational structure it falls on everyone to help out about the keep, even if it means running errands. Over the following days that will fall to you to complete these errands and help keep things running smoothly. You will be earning extra rations (15 total per task) as payment for your services. ' ' ' ''After each task you are to report back to Alistaire to receive payment. One task should take about a day to complete, however if it feels that the group went through it quickly roll two more tasks to pick from; following the formula below. Otherwise when a task is completed, no other tasks should be available for the day. Characters, if time permits, may perform other duties i.e earn gold, make something, carouse etc. '' ' ' ''Roll 1D10 Three times for each mission briefing, subtract missions not chosen from future rolls. If die lands on already done, subtracted or already selected mission reroll or chose next lower mission: ''' '''1. 'Supply run to construction site on western wall:' Construction has begun on extending a wall out from the keep. Take supplies to assist in the building. Upon arrival the wall falls down and 2D4 victims are caught in the fall. Players must use perception to find, heal or magic to mend and strength checks move rocks. Roll 1d6 for each person found; on a 1–4, the victim is alive but is dying. 5–6, the victim is dead. Find all bodies and save half of those alive; gain a boon: Provides material for PCs, cutting the price to create a one-off non-magical item in half. 2. 'Guard Duty in the dungeon:' You are sent down to the dungeon for guard duty. Discover prisoners (equal to ½ group size +1 CR1/2 each) have escaped, murdering their guards. It is urgent to quell this riot before things get more out of hand. Boon: onetime bonus +4 on diplomacy v keep guards. 3. 'Pick up equipment from Smithy:' Sent to smiths to pick up new arms and armour, apprentice accidently trips and tips hot metal. 1D6 rounds major fire starts. Control fire with buckets of water handy; must get at least 4 buckets emptied before heat extreme heat and smoke overwhelms. Success = Boon: Provides material for a PC, cutting the price to create a non-magical item in half. 4. 'Investigate dead horse at stable:' You are instructed to simply make a preliminary assessment and report back to Alistaire, nothing more. Received a report of a dead horse under unusual circumstances, investigate. Horse has been mutilated by what appears to be a wild animal. Workers + guards suggest wolf after discovering some tufts of white fur. Knowledge (Nature) or Survival checks indicated that the tracks were made by a large ape like creature. Tracks lead to outer west wall, over it and through to forest, where they mysteriously disappear into impossibly overgrown undergrowth. Command will look into it further and task more guards on the walls. 5. 'Take newly made equipment to Captain of the Guards at the East wall guard house: '''En route you are detained by (equal to ½ group size +1 CR1/2 each) adventurers who are unfriendly and accuse you of stealing their work. Diplomacy checks. At least half of the detainers need to become indifferent for encounter to end. Boon: Gifts a PC one non-magical weapon, piece of armor, or adventuring gear.(reroll if first mission) '''6. '''Captain of the Guards is waiting for you at the courtyard with a small ceremony awarding you on your work over the last few weeks, Boon: permanent +1 bonus on all charisma based checks v members of the keep.(take this and reroll for day mission) '''7. 'Investigate Western wall guards claiming there is a strange beast stalking the walls of the keep: '''You are instructed to simply make a preliminary assessment and report back to Alistaire, nothing more. Large foot prints have been found and sightings at night of a large ape-like beast disappearing into the dark. Find out if there is anything to it or are the guards quivering at shadows. Check tracks Know (Nature)/Survival determines it is a large ape-like creature. Speak to guards diplomacy/sense motive describe the tall ape thing. Tracks lead to outer west wall, over it and through to forest, where they mysteriously disappear into impossibly overgrown undergrowth. Command will look into it further and task more guards on the walls '''8. 'Passing by the makeshift tavern and a brawl spills out onto the road:' You are caught in the middle of comrades fighting (equal to ½ group size +1 CR1/2 each) assailants attack you. 9. 'Investigate missing resources in storehouse:' You are instructed to simply make a preliminary assessment and report back to Alistaire, nothing more. Storehouse seems to be lower than accounted for, suspect someone is skimming off the top. Investigate guards and learn that one of them is being bribed with extra rations. (equal to ½ group size +1 CR1/2 each) locals are stealing precious provisions for themselves. They are copycats, Diplomacy/Sense Motive should reveal that they are truthful and they were not the first ones to do it. Searching store house reveals tufts of white fur and large footed mud tracks that lead to outer west wall, over it and through to forest, where they mysteriously disappear into impossibly overgrown undergrowth. Command will look into it further and task more guards on the walls. (Reroll if first mission) 10. 'Breaking news': command has concluded that there is something getting into the keep. This breach of defenses must be stopped and as you have proven yourselves in the field you have been given the bounty. Alistaire informs you that some hunters have returned with a story of sighting a large ape-like creature deep in the western woods nearby. (reroll if first/second/third mission). Loaned a hunting dog to go find it and deal with it. APPENDIX Encounters ''' Escaped Prisoners all act on same turn at lowest initiative: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/npc-s/npc-0/dwarf-prisoner x1 http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/npc-s/npc-0/escaped-slave x party no.1/2 Rival Adventurers all act on same turn at lowest initiative: Niklaus http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/npc-s/npc-0/superstitious-mercenary-human-fighter-1 Syfrid http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/npc-s/npc-0/cutpurse-human-rogue-1 Gele http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/npc-s/npc-0/cautious-mage-human-wizard-1 Agnete http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/npc-s/npc-0/acolyte Tavern Brawl: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/npc-s/npc-0/bandit-human-warrior-2 x party no.1/2 +1 Criminals: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/npc-s/npc-0/bandit-human-warrior-2 x party no.1/2 +1 includes voydanoi (Frostburn version) Breaking News: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/monstrous-humanoids/yeti ''Any task that results in deliberate death at the hands of the players will require 100gp per body by the group''''' to be paid to the Keep as a fine. Plus group only receive half xp for task. '' ''Excepting the Yeti. Although its alignment will be evil for the purpose of the game it has children it was caring for who are not evil. If the players kill without negotiation they will learn a hard truth. Category:Quests